Bella una chica especial
by Mitzuki Mei Uchiha Otaku Friki
Summary: Bella a sus 16 años empieza a ver fantasmas, su alma es pura, y tiene el poder de hacer que las almas en pena, descansen en paz, pero ella y los Cullen van a un pueblo, que no saben que esta maldito, ay la gente mata para alimentar a un demonio que se alimenta de almas y vive allí, el demonio intentara matar a Bella, ya que ella ara todo lo posible para que esas almas descansen
1. Emmett un lloron

**Los personajes no son míos, solo la trama del fic**

**Bpov**

Los Cullen y yo íbamos a una parte del bosque, ya que Emmett dijo que había una niña fantasma, estaba gritando como niña, y nos obligo a venir, solo espero de que no sea esa traviesa, y desde los 16 años yo podía ver a los espíritus en pena, si uno era travieso o tenia maldad, le daba un mes, a que se comportara bien, y después les daba la entrada al cielo y si no, tenían que esperar otro mes, si tenían mucha maldad y se arrepentían, al momento de pasar su alma, por mi pecho sentía las penas de los que había matado y el alma se iba sin ningún pecado dejándome una parte de ella para no morir, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas almas tenia

"Juro, que matare a Emmett, cienos izo venir hasta acá".- Me dijo Edward, me mordí el labio para no reír

"Te escuche Eddy, Bella deberías regañarle, que no ves que esta amenazando a tu hermano mayor".- Dijo Emmett mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a Edward

"Emmett, se supone que los hermanos mayores protegen a sus hermanitas no al revés".- Le dije mientras los Cullen se empezaron a reír

"No le veo lo gracioso, y aparte a ti te hace caso, no puedo creer que quieras mas a mi hermano que a esto".- Dijo mientras se levantaba la camisa, y hacia círculos en sus manos, tocando sus músculos

"Hay si no me digas, y sabes Rose te envidio por que tienes todo eso".- Dije sarcásticamente mientras me acercaba a Rosalie mientras a puntaba a Emmett, Rosalie y los demás calleron del suelo de la risa que tenían, pero de repente escuchamos otra risa, todos se callaron y la risa todavía seguía, rápidamente Emmett se escondió atrás de Rosalie

"Es ella".- Dijo Emmett mientras gritaba como niña

"Emmett, osito eres un gallina".- Le dijo Rosalie, esa risa me era familiar, era de...


	2. Bree, la niña fantasma

**Aquí traigo conti**

**Bpov**

Era Bree, la traviesa Bree, la niña apareció, Bree era una niña con el pelo Güero y tenia ojos azules, tenia una bata blanca, ella fue asesinada cruelmente por sus padres, cuando tenia 5 años y cuando revela su muerte, deba traumado a uno, ella quería vengarse por su muerte pero la convencí de que no lo hiciera y lo dijo por experiencia, ella me miro y se acerco a mi, me agache y yo tenia los ojos llorosos, ¿Cómo pueden unos padres, matar tan cruel mente a su hija?, me abrazo y me salían lagrimas traicioneras

"No llores mami Belly, no me gusta verte llorar, como hubiera querido que tu fueras mi mama, no llores, ya me estoy portando bien, no e echo ninguna travesura, ellos ¿Son mis tíos?".-Pregunto ella era muy inocente, pero sus padres eran unos monstruos, yo había conocido a Bree, cuando estaba en Phoenix pero se mudo conmigo, yo me daba cuenta de cómo la maltrataban, y no podía hacer nada, siempre me eche la culpa de su muerte, pero me había dicho mama, me dijo mama, yo asentí, Rosalie la miraba con ternura, se separo de mi y me solté a llorar, Edward me con solo y Bree iba con Rosalie

"Bella, ¿Quién es ella? Y ¿Por qué te dice mama? ¿Es tu hija?".- Pregunto Esme y miraba a Bree maternalmente

"Ella se llama Bree, ahora es una alma en pena, Murió asesinada cruelmente por sus padres, ellos eran unos monstruos la maltrataban, ella quería vengarse, pero la convencí de que no lo hiciera, desde entonces vengó al bosque y la encuentro haciendo travesuras, si yo hubiera…"

"El hubiera no existe mami, no te culpes, muy pronto iré con mis abuelitos en el cielo".- Me interrumpió mientras abrazaba a Esme, los Cullen, estaban enojados esta criatura, había sufrido mucho y miraba que ellos tenían tristeza, Rosalie y Alice tenían furia y tristeza lloraban, eran consoladas por sus maridos

"Mami, mira hay esta oso el grito como niña y se fue corriendo y eso que nada mas lo salude".- Me dijo mientras volvía y apuntaba a Emmett, empezamos aguantar la risa

"Tu eres mi papi Eddy.- Dijo mientras señalaba a Edward, Edward estaba impresionado.- Tu eres el novio de mi mami así que eres mi papi"

"Que, no es justo, ella te puede decir Eddy y yo no esto es injusto".- Dijo Emmett, nosotros soltamos risitas

"Bella quiere, a esta hermosa niña como a su hija, así que, que tiene de malo que ella me quiera como su padre".- Dijo Edward mientras miraba paternalmente a Bree, ella brincaba de alegría al ver que tenia una pequeña familia, los Cullen rápidamente se encariñaron con ella

"Ya faltan 3 días para, irme con mis abuelitos".- Dijo feliz

"Oye Bree ¿Quieres ir a la casa?- Pregunto Emmett.- Para jugar video juegos"

"Si, pero ¿Esta en el bosque?"- Pregunto Bree dando saltitos, Emmett asintió

"Emmett ¿Cómo quieres que Bree juegue si es un fantasma?".- Pregunto Jasper, Bree lo miro ofendida

"Bree puede controlar, la tecnología, si no por que crees que antes hacia travesuras".- Le dije y ella le saco la lengua

**Espero que les haiga gustado, dentro d caps, mas empezara el suspenso espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	3. Que Bella que

**Aquí traigo conti, espero que les guste**

**Bpov**

Ya había pasado dos días desde que Bree llego a los Cullen, no podía hacer travesuras, pero se la llevaba jugando videojuegos, o se metía a la computadora, para conectarse en mi facebook, incluso metió fotos mías y lo peor acepto toda las solicitudes y habían personas que ni conocía, sin duda le preguntaría a Emmett si tenia facebook, le pedí permiso a Charlie de quedarme unos días con los Cullen, estaba en la sala mirando una película con las chicas, era una cómica: Scary Movie 1, las risas que sacábamos se escuchaban en toda la casa y miramos como luchaba la chica contra el de la cara larga

"Chicas, bajen un poco a su propio volumen".- Escuche que grito Emmett

"Lo siento Emmy pero tu te lo pierdes".- Le dije entre risas

"Mama ¿Quién es José Luis?".- Me pregunto Bree, se me borro la sonrisa, esta niña de nuevo estaba en mi facebook

"Bree, ¿Estas en mi facebook?".- Le pregunte enojada mientras subía a la habitación de Edward

"Es que no me pude resistir y aparte esta muy guapo.- Me dijo pícaramente mientras iba corriendo a la habitación de Edward, yo sentía como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, entre a la habitación de Edward y mire que estaba chateando

"Bree, ¿Con quien chateas jovencita?".- Le dije mientras me acercaba ala PC

"Con tu ex novio".- Me dijo burlonamente, ok eso no me lo esperaba

"¿Qué?".- Escuche que gritaban los Cullen y de repente todos estaban a un lado de mí

"Bella eres una chica mala, nunca nos dijiste que tenias ex".- Me dijo Emmett burlonamente

"Yo nuca había tenido novio hasta ahora, y José Luis es un amigo de Phoenix y tu lo sabes".- Dije exaltada, como se le pudo ocurrir a Bree esta tontería

"¿Y entonces por que publicaste una foto de el donde decía que, que lindo se veía?- Me pregunto Bree pícaramente, mire la PC y recordé esa foto, es cuando le puse el apodo de ojos de mi cielo y ese nada mas se lo decía yo, el se reía con ese apodo, sonreí y suspire

"Es cuando le puse el apodo ``ojos de mi cielo´´, que no ves que es güero y tiene los ojos azules como el cielo, el siempre se reía con ese a podo".- Le dije

"Yo quiero ver".- Dijo Alice empujándome

"Wow si que esta guapo y se ve relindo".- Dijo Alice mientras miraba con cariño esa foto, Rosalie se acerco a ver

"Tienes razón, se ve bien bueno y de pilón.- Volteo a verme.- Bella ¿Por qué le besaste la mejilla?".- Me pregunto pícaramente Emmett, Jasper y Edward gruñeron por sus comentarios, mire la foto y vi que era yo y José Luis en la playa el me abrazaba y yo le besaba la mejilla, yo tenia un bikini blanco y el unos shorts azules

"O ese fue el día, en que celebramos su cumpleaños y me pidió de regalo un beso en la mejilla".- Le dije como si nada

"y tu con gusto se lo diste".- Me dijo Alice pícaramente

"No fue con gusto, es obvio que el es un amigo y solo lo quiero como amigo".- Le dije seriamente

"¿Me haces una cuenta de facebook Bella?".- Me pregunto Rosalie

"Yo también quiero una".- Dijo Alice

"Chicas, el facebook, atrae celos a sus parejas, es el causante de divorcios y rompimientos de noviazgos, pero también algunas veces nace el amor".- Dije sonriendo

"No importa".- M e dijeron a coro yo asentí

Les hice el facebook y subieron fotos me agregaron y los chicos también quisieron facebook, se los hice y Carlisle vino, Alice empezó a dar brinquitos

"Muy bien chicos, e decidido que todos necesitamos unas vacaciones, asa que vamos air a un pueblo de Virginia, en tres días".- Dijo mientras Alice hacia las maletas

"Alice toda vía faltan tres días".- Le dije extrañada

"Pero no quiero que se me olvide nada".- Dijo mientras desaparecía, todos sabían que Bree, mañana descansaría en paz y ella estaba contenta por que ya no sufriría más

"Bella tu también eres parte de la familia así que le preguntare a Charlie si puedes ir".- Dijo Carlisle sonriéndome, yo asentí y le devolví la sonrisa, Edward me abrazaba de la cintura y me beso

"Te quiero".- Le dije sonriéndole y me subía su cuarto a dormir, el me siguió, me bañe y me acosté, junto a el

"Te amo".- Me dijo, me dijo en mi oído y empezó a cantar mi nana, rápidamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	4. Gruinglash

**Al fin regreso, mis lectores chulos y hermosos les envió un besote, aquí les traigo conti.**

**Bpov**

Ya estábamos en el pueblo, admito que estaba un poco incomoda este lugar tenia una esencia maligna y misteriosa, pero a la vez triste por que ya no veía más a Bree, Carlisle y Esme se encontraban en la cabaña donde nos hospedaríamos, por mientras yo y los chicos estábamos en una cafetería decidiendo a que lugar visitaríamos primero, de repente llego la camarera

"Oiga de casualidad nos podría decir ¿Dónde hay lugares tenebrosos?".- Pregunto Emmett, a la camarera

"Claro, hay un pueblito fantasma en las afueras de este pueblo, hay hubo un gran terremoto donde muchas vidas se perdieron, pero algunos dicen que sus almas siguen hay, ese pueblito esta maldito ya que si alguien entra, nunca sale".- Dijo la camarera, sentía que esa mujer sabia algo más.

"Muchas gracias".- Dijo Alice, la camarera asintió y se fue

"Yo no se ustedes pero yo me voy directito para haya".- Dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba

"Vale pero primero tenemos que comprar unas cosas que Esme nos encargo".- Dijo Rosalie

"Tienes razón pero se nos ara tarde".- Dijo Jasper

"Ya se.- Dijo Alice mientras daba un brinquito en el asiento.- que Bella se nos adelante"

"No lo se Alice, desde que llegamos no le e podido leer la mente a nadie".- Dijo mi Eddy un poco preocupado

"Por favor Edward, además iré a ver si hay almas".- Dije suplicándole

"Esta bien"

"Muy bien, te iras en el volvo".- Dijo Alice mientras ágilmente le quitaba las llaves a Edward para dármelas, mire interrogativa a Edward para ver si me daba su permiso y el asintió

"Bueno, pues ya me voy".- Dije mientras me paraba y le daba un corto beso en los labios a mi amado, salí y me fui al lugar donde nos había dicho la joven, pero a un no logro dejar de pensar en la partida de Bree

*Flash Black*

Me encontraba sola, junto a Bree en el bosque

"Hoy es el día mi niña".- Dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente

"Si…".- Dijo Bree emocionada

"Cuídate mucho Bree y recuerda que nosotros, siempre te querremos".- Le dije mientras la abrazaba y era absorbida por mi pecho mientras una luz del cielo nos iluminaba, sentí como se iba su alma de mi y al alzar mi rostro vi que una pequeña bola blanca se dirigía al cielo, sonreí mientras me intentaba levantar, este procedimiento siempre me agotaba, me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen y con una sola lagrima me despedí de ella

*Fin del Flash Black*

Sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado a ese pequeño pueblito, había un letrero donde decía "Bienvenidos a gruinglash" vi que había una cabaña y alrededor habían varios carros, me estacione a un lado de una camioneta gris que al parecer era del año pasado, y entre a la cabaña, había una señora ya bastante mayorcita

"¿Viene también para el tur del pueblo fantasma?".- Me pregunto la señora, yo solo asentí

"Esta bien, son solo $50 dólares.- Me dijo mientras, yo le daba el dinero.- Que tenga un buen día"

Salí de la cabaña y me dispuse a caminar por el pueblito admito que aquí parecía un desierto, con esos cactus y matas secas, esto era muy raro y más cuando se suponía que aquí era fresco y húmedo, siempre estaba nublado, pero hice caso omiso al ambiente, me dio por entrar a una casa un poco destruida, la casa era un desastre, escuche un ruido y debajo de una mesa estaba una niña, asustada tenia las ropas llenas de sangre y estaba llorando, me vio y dio un paso atrás

"Aléjate".- Me dijo llorando

"Sh… descuida, no te hare daño".- le dije mientras me acercaba un poquito a ella, se quedo quieta y la abrece empezó a llorar, escuche otro ruido voltee a ver la puerta trasera y habían dos chicos de una edad como de 20 años que al parecer eran gemelos y a una chica de 18, los tres con ropas llenas de sangre, la chica me miro interrogativamente

"¿Quién eres?".- Me pregunto desconfiada, la chica tenía el pelo color negro y los ojos azules

"Mi nombre es Bella Swan, y vine a ver este pueblo".- Le dije

"¿Tienes carro?".- Me dijo el joven que tenia el pelo negro y unos profundos ojos verdes esmeraldas y al parecer me miraba con ¿Dulzura?

"Vine en el volvo de mi novio, el vendrá más al rato con mis cuñados".- Les dije

"Hay que esperar a Ben, y después salimos de aquí.- Dijo la joven.- O por cierto, mi nombre es Brianda Musack, ellos son mis hermanos Carlos y Kevin y la niña a quien estas abrazando es mi hermanita lucí"

"Un gusto".- Dijeron ambos

"El gusto es todo mío".- Dije escuchamos un ruido que provenía de afuera, los chicos se tensaron y fui a ver por la ventana, mire con terror aquella escena espeluznante, un hombre gordo y barbón estaba matando a un joven con un martillo puntiagudo, Lucí grito y el hombre nos vio, terminando con aquel joven, se dirigió a hacia nosotros y tome a Lucí, mientras salía corriendo de la casa con los chicos, el hombre nos perseguía y yo por primera ves en mi vida tenia miedo, rápidamente nos escondimos en otra casa, pero esta era de dos pisos y le dije a Lucí que se escondiera atrás del sillón que no gritara y que nunca se dejara ver, que después vendría por ella, rápidamente se escondió y nosotros nos escondimos en la cocina, al parecer habían una muchacha

"Aléjense".- Nos dijo, yo sabia que en cualquier momento vendría ese loco

"Guarda silencio que el vendrá".- Le dije nerviosa, ella se paro y empezó a retroceder a dirección de una ventana

"Yo y el nos íbamos a casar, a casar y vamos a estar juntos".- Dijo llorando, de repente unas manos la agarraron y el loco maniático le encajo el martillo en el ojo derecho, sentí que la sangre de esa muchacha me salpicaba, Brianda grito y salimos corriendo alcanzamos a ver de nuevo el camino en donde estaba la señora, vi un jeep y un mercedes que se estacionaban al parecer era el de Emmett y Carlisle, yo corría a una velocidad que si el profe de física me viera se arrepentiría de a verme puesto 8 en la materia, Carlos me empezó a arre bazar

"Bella cuidado".- Me dijo Kevin mientras me empujaba y caíamos, vi como el mismísimo martillo se dirigía hacia Carlos

"Carlos al suelo".- Le grite el volteo y el martillo le dio en el estomago, el callo y una trampa le hizo añicos la cabeza

**Espero que les haiga gustado **

**Reviews?**


	5. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Chicos malas noticias iba a actualizar mañana pero hoy cumpli años y se me quebró la pierna asi que no puedo moverme por tres semanas, TRES SEMANAS! Si sobrevivo sin anime, facebook y video juegos actualizare, mientras estare intentando escribir el siguiente capitulo muy largo a un que creo que orita deben de estar odiandome.**

**Con un beso su querida y loca escritora Bella Rika Uchiha Otaku Friki.**


End file.
